No Regret Sequel It's just my own way
by izumi chieko
Summary: ini sebagai janji mau bikin sequel buat It's just my own way and taraaaa, walau gaje akut tapi setidaknya hutang sequel ku terbayar… lagi pula detik-detik, eng lebih tepatnya setelah ini author akan hibernasi panjang :v, a.k.a Hiatus sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan
Title : NoRegret [SEQUEL It's just my own way]

Author : Izumi Chieko

Genre : Fluf , Romance

Pair : SasukeHinata

Disclaimer : **Naruto belong's to MasashiKishimoto**

Saaa Enjoy then :D

.

.

.

Hari masih tengah malam ketika Hinata terbangun. Mata bulannya tiba-tiba saja terang, Hinata tak merasakan kantuk sama sekali. Hinata membalikan badannya ke kanan dan kekiri, mencoba kembali tidur. Terus begitu tapi ia tak kunjung kembali terlelap, yang ada hanya menggeliat resah selama beberapa menit.

Hinata bangkit untuk duduk , hanya ada satu lampu tidur kecil yang menerangi kamar mereka, sehingga tampak remang. Suasana yang menurutnya aneh dan membuatnya sedikit paranoid, padahal biasanya juga seperti itu. ia menoleh ke sisi kanan melihat Sasuke sedang tertidur di sampingnya, sangat lelap seolah sedang bermimpi indah. Hinata tidak tega jika harus membangunkan laki-laki yang sudah dua tahun ini menjadi teman tidurnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Hinata tidak mau terbangun sendirian di tengah malam begini.

Hinata pun mengguncang bahu Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggilnya pelan. Dan terus mengguncang.

"Nee, Sasuke-kun…wake up pleaaasseeee!" Sasuke menampakkan reaksi yang berarti.

"Sasuke-kun Bangun! Bangun! Banguuuuun!" Hinata mengguncang lebih kuat dan cepat. Sasuke sudah meregangkan badannya dan mulai mengusap mata, pertanda akan bangun. Dan Hinata berbinar melihatnya.

"What?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara seraknya, sambil mengusap matanya yang sedikit terasa perih. Kemudian melirik jam dinding, yang dimana jarum pendeknya menunjuk ke angka satu, dini hari tentunya. Ia menguapkan rasa kantuk dan duduk.

"Aku terbangun dan sekarang tidak bisa tidur lagi." Jelas Hinata yang cenderung seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengadu pada orang tuanya.

"Kau haus?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Lapar?" tebak Sasuke lagi, dan Hinata menggeleng lagi.

"Lalu?"

"I guess, I want something…" Hinata memberikan jeda pada ucapannya, hanya untuk menarik piyama Sasuke.

 _Oh, tidak. Kali ini apalagi?_

"Aku mau Es Krim rasa Kiwi… ya…ya." Ucap Hinata begitu antusias.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Sejujurnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata terbangun tengah malam dan meminta sesuatu. Akhir-akhir ini Hinata suka yang aneh-aneh, Sasuke jadi kesal sendiri bila mengingatnya. Seminggu yang lalu Hinata memintanya membelikan pempek(?) untuknya, Sasuke yang tidak tahu kuliner atau benda macam apa itu pun langsung menghubungi ibunya. Dan syukurlah, berkat informasi dari Mama Mikoto Sasuke bisa mendapatkan makanan dengan nama aneh khas Negara lain itu.

Berikut hari-hari selanjutnya, Sasuke terus disibukkan oleh permintaan Hinata; jika tidak dipenuhi Hinata _nya_ akan merengut, merengek dan ngambek. Sama seperti dugaan Ino – menejer Hinata – ini adalah _syndrome_ ibu hamil, ngidamnya ibu hamil, jadi Ino mewanti-wanti Sasuke agar jadi suami yang siap-siaga.

"Jangan bercanda sayang, it's midnight already, orang normal akan tidur sekarang, and I'm the one of them, tentu saja kau juga harus jadi salah satu dari mereka, jadi, lupakan Es krim kiwi-nya and Sleep now!" ujar Sasuke yang kini sukses menyulutkan mendung di wajah Hinata.

"Tapi aku maunya sekarang, Sasuu!" ucap Hinata terlampau pelan, yang mendengar hanya dirinya sendiri. Sekilas ia melihat Sasuke yang akan kembali tidur. Hinata pun mengerucutkan bibir.

"Aku janji, akan ku belikan yang banyak besok."

Hinata pun ikut merebahkan badan di samping Sasuke, dan menarik selimut sampai ke dadanya. Pada akhirnya Hinata pun ikut memejamkan mata.

Namun. .

15 menit

Kemudian. .

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Nee~Sasuke-kun, Sasukeee!"

"Wake up Sasuke!, Uchiha Sasukee~!"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mendengar suara yang semakin lama, semakin terdengar cempreng dan berisik yang mengusik tidurnya. Ketika dia akan duduk seketika langsung terkejut saat mendapati Hinata duduk di atas perutnya.

"And now, what the heck are you doing, Hinata, huh?"

"I can't Sleep~! Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi tetap tidak bisa, es krim kiwi-nya selalu berputar-putar dan memenuhi kepalaku~, bagaimana ini?" Hinata seperti mau menangis dan memainkan ujung kaus piyama Sasuke. Pria tampan itu memijat keningnya. Hinata menyingkir dari perut Sasuke dan membiarkan Sasuke untuk duduk.

"Err… kau tinggal usir es krim kiwi-nya, dan bayangkan saja wajah tampan suamimu ini, ok!" saran yang tidak bagus dalam menghadapi Hinata yang sedang dalam 'keras kepala' mode on.

"I can't.."

"You Can!.."

"Tetap tidak bisa, Sasuke-kun." Hinata menggeleng.

"Sudahlah Hinata! Kau tidak berpikir ini jam berapa? Aku harus mencarinya kemana?" Sasuke hampir frustasi. Hinata mengangkat bahu dengan entengnya, memasang ekspresi favoritenya. Yah, _Innocent_. Apa kalian tahu? Setiap kali Sasuke melihat ekspresi itu rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali memulangkan Hinata ke rumah mertuanya.

"Dunno…. Kau cari kemana kek," suara Hinata pun terkesan tak perduli.

"Uchiha Hinata!" Sasuke menahan gerahamnya, mencoba untuk tidak marah.

"Uchiha Sasuke~!" Terbalik. Hinata memanggil Sasuke dengan riang.

"Sadako!"

"Pantat Ayam~"

Ugh… rasanya Sasuke mendadak sakit kepala, kalau harus beradu mulut dengan Hinata. Sasuke ingin kembali tidur, tapi tangan Hinata mencegahnya, dan menariknya. "Ayolah Hinata, jangan seperti ini…aku ngantuk dan besok pagi aku ada meeting penting dengan clien." Sasuke menjatuhkan badannya ke ranjang, tangannya mencari-cari bantal, lalu segera membekap kepalanya untuk menghindari ocehan Hinata.

"Kau tinggal mecarikan es krim kiwi untukku, then you can go back to sleep. Gampang 'kan? Aku janji setelah itu tidak akan mengganggu tidurmu lagi."

"Hn.. Whatever.." gumam Sasuke sambil mencari posisi nyenyak.

Hinata melayangkan guling ke badan Sasuke. "So mean! You don't hear me! You don't love me anymore! Find, I'll find it, myself." Hinata kesal sekali, ia berpikir Sasuke sudah tak perduli, dan tak mau memperhatikannya lagi. Menahan genangan air mata dan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ia sudah terisak, namun tetap mencoba menahan air matanya untuk tak jatuh lebih banyak.

Hinata sudah akan beranjak untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya akan tetapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya tertahan.

"Sshh… Sorry, I'm sorry, Hime…" Sasuke yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata kini mempererat rengkuhannya. Mana bisa Sasuke membiarkan Hinata _nya_ keluar sendirian malam-malam begini, Sasuke memang kesal tapi mengacuhkan Hinata adalah sesuatu hal yang salah. Sasuke meletakkan dagunya di bahu Hinata, lanjut berbicara.

"Okey, akan ku carikan, dan kau tetap disini. Tapi janji padaku setelah kubawakan es krimnya jangan mengganggu tidurku lagi."

"Hhehe..yes, sir! I Promise." Seru Hinata riang.

Sasuke melepaskan rengkuhannya dari pinggang Hinata sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Mau tak mau malam ini Sasuke harus menembus dinginnya angin malam hanya untuk mencari es krim kiwi, nanas, strawberry, pisang atau apapun itu, dan setidaknya yang Hinata minta kali ini agak sedikit mudah, walau waktu nya yang terbilang ekstrim.

Dengan berat hati Sasuke meninggalkan kamarnya yang hangat, ia memegang handle pintu dan berniat memutarnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Hinata, spontan Sasuke berbalik dan berdiri di ambang pintu.

"What's more?"

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, seperti sedang menahan tawanya. That's cute anyway, membuat Sasuke jadi ingin menerjangnya. "Kau…pftt… kau yakin keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

Reflek Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Lalu melihat dirinya sendiri. Se-stel piyama kusut biru dongker masih melekat di tubuhnya.

 _Ah… Sial._

.

.

.

Pria bertubuh jangkung itu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, sebisa mungkin menghilangkan titik-titik air yang ada di rambutnya. Hampir saja ia kehujanan, kalau tidak cepat mungkin dia sudah basah kuyup. Keluar dari minimarket tadi tanpa terduga jutaan rintik air merembes dari langit kota Toukyou. Cuaca memang sulit diprediksi terlebih jika malam hari.

Sasuke menenteng dua plastik besar, satunya berisi aneka snack dan yang lain tentu saja pesanan Istrinya yang sedang ngidam. Sasuke membelikan es krim tidak hanya rasa kiwi saja, tapi berbagai rasa. Ia meletakkan belanjaannya di lantai saat ingin mengunci pintu apartemennya. Terlebih dahulu melepas sneakersnya, lalu membuka jaket kulit hitam yang sedikit basah, dan menggantungkannya di hanger. Di dalam apartemennya sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara televisi yang menyala.

Sasuke bergegas ke ruang tengah dan langsung mematikan televisinya yang menampilkan berita tengah malam. Sasuke menaruh belanjaannya di atas meja. Dilihatnya malaikatnya tengah berbaring di sofa, manik lavender yang memancarkan keteduhan di balik bulu mata lentik itu terkatup rapat. Dengkuran halus terdengar konstan, teratur dengan napasnya. Hinata tertidur pulas sekali layaknya bocah polos dalam kehangatan dekapan ibunya.

Sasuke tersnyum kecil , ia ulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi tembam Hinata dan mencubitnya, tanpa berniat membangunkannya.

"Hah.." Sasuke mendesah, melihat pada kantung plastik penuh es krim yang sudah di belinya. "Kau ini yah, benar-benar.."

Tak terbesit sedikitpun penyesalan di hatinya. Selalu. Sasuke selalu beruntung menjadikan Hinata sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author note :** Gaje yah? XD… ini sebagai janji mau bikin sequel buat It's just my own way and taraaaa, walau gaje akut tapi setidaknya hutang sequel ku terbayar… lagi pula detik-detik, eng lebih tepatnya setelah ini author akan hibernasi panjang :v, a.k.a Hiatus sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Saa Author mohon maaf kalau selama penulisan FF, FF author banyak hal gak mutunya. *bungkuk2*. Mou ichido arigatou gozaimasu. *lambe2 kolor Sasu.* J/

 **And special thanks to :**

Yume ǁ Mishima ǁ Sasuhina69 ǁ yamanakavidi ǁ ayupuspita45 ǁ hane ale ǁ clareon ǁ ana ǁ Nieta988 ǁ nurkoswara23 ǁ feronianihikmah ǁ 18 ǁ rrhytm185 ǁ sasuhinaa ǁ lightning69 ǁ phia645 ǁ terimakasih sudah mereview, story or Author like, Story or Author Follow dan buat Silent reader semua… I love youuu so damn… terimakasih dukungannya…

See ya..


End file.
